Long Lost Relations
by Mephis
Summary: *update chapter 2 (relatively short chapter) is up!*When Tails meets his 2nd cousin, Daniel, Daniel is kidnapped in exchange for Sonic.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Remembering the past  
  
Eh-heh... sorry about the "missing my story thing. It's just a friend of mine at school has been bugging me, so I have to hand to him and i say thanks. Or else I may have never got this thing in. I'll try to update tommorrow. Or next year.  
  
" "=Speech \ / thinking to himself   
  
  
"Oh wow I am seriously tired!" exclaimed Sonic as he plopped himself down against a beach-chair and issues forth a big sigh.  
"Tired? What do you have to be tired about? All you did was walk from the hotel, down into the sunglasses shop, order one of those little drinks with the little umbrella's in it and sit down!" says Tails. "*sigh* You don't have any idea how it feels to be a carefree little kid, Tails. You had a better savor it while it lasts." replied Sonic. And with that, reclined his chair, put on his new sunlasses and went to sleep. "Whatever you say Sonic." Put on his shades, finished his chilidog, and tried to sleep.  
  
He was thinking on the first time he had first met Sonic. Sonic was just runnin around when Tails (formaly named Miles) fell out of a tree and right on Sonic's head. It was a very funny day. Especially when they tried to see if he would've belonged in a clumsy bird family. (literally. they made cookies and lit it on fire. They left the shower on when Sonic and Miles arrived and when they went to show him the bathrom, they flooded the house) Then they tried to see if he would fit with Seargent Wulf (is that his real name? I forgot) but ended up running away when "the missis forgot her glasses" and started bombarding the place with the artillery. At the end of the day, they decided that Tails should stay with Sonic and that his name should be changed from Miles to Tails.   
  
\*sigh* that was a really strange day. I also remember the time Sonic said that he'd be my mom, dad, house and white picket fence! Wow... now that I think about it, if I lost Sonic, I'd be all alone again. Although I'm sure that Sonic can get himself out of trouble. He's been in a lot of bad spots before, but that's never stopped him from getting out of it. If only I knew where my other family members were. Then I'd have no worries! and I'd be able to see if I was left there, or if I had wandered off by myself. Wow... I'm confusing myself./ And with that, stretched, and went off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

A/N: (^_^) Sorry for long update, but I had some serious Writers block and I had NO idea what to do, so my teacher told me to find a ruse. I tried to look for one, then it hit me! Literally! i was unconsious for... I think 2 hours! I had an idea.  
  
*action* "talking" \thinking to self/ (Author's Note)  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(It's a beautiful morning and Tails is starting to get up)  
  
*Yawns and rubs eyes* "Ahh... what a beautiful... morning?" *Tails starts looking around frantically* "Oh my goodness! I must've been really tired! but what exactly did I do?" *Looks down at the other lounge chair* \Oh... Sonic is still asleep. I mustn't wake him/ he thinks. *starts to get up then trips on a fallen umbrella. "Oomph!" Tails immediatly get up and looks at Sonic. (Sonic snores on) "Whew" *and wipes some sweat out of his hair*  
  
(and with that last "Oomph!" Sonic suddenly wakes and bolts right out of his chair. "What's up Tails? and whats for din...ner..." Sonic looks around and laughs "I guess I should make it what's for breakfast." Both laugh wholeheartedly and when they were done, their sides were hurting, and they were tearing. (Tear, as in crying not tearing as in a paper in half)   
  
*sigh* "Okay Tails, I thin that we've had enough laughing for today. And besides, I'm hungry!" Then Sonic starts walking towards the resort rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Okay Sonic! I'll be there in a minute! Save some pancakes for me!" \Hoo boy. Doesn't he ever think about anything besides food?/ And with that, walks towards the Resort, hoping that Sonic hasn't eaten the entire kitchen.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! TAILS! COME HERE QUICK!!!!"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Sorry for the extremely short chappie, but by Saturday i should be able to have a slightly longer one. I only ended this chapter because I needed a new chapter for what's coming up next! (If the next one suks, then sue me. NO WAIT! DON'T! PLEASE! I'm only 14! 


End file.
